


Tantor

by ohstars, simbajean, SpiderVerseBigBangMods



Series: Sentence-By-Sentence Prompts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Elephants, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, OC, Pets, Prompt Fic, Protective Peter Parker, SpiderVerse Big Bang Prompts, allusions to animal abuse, svbb 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstars/pseuds/ohstars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbajean/pseuds/simbajean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderVerseBigBangMods/pseuds/SpiderVerseBigBangMods
Summary: Peter...um,acquires...a new friend.  Tony is less than pleased.





	Tantor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by simbajean and ohstars during a Spider-Verse Big Bang Sentence-By-Sentence Prompt. Each author took turns alternating writing sentences based on the prompt:
> 
> “Peter… why do you have an elephant?”

“Peter, what is that?” Tony asks.

Peter looks down at the rope in his hands and steps in front of the animal.

“Peter, I can clearly see it behind you.” Tony sighs.

Peter shakes his head. “No, you can’t.”

“Peter, why do you have an elephant?” Tony asks, frustrated.

“You should have seen them, Mr. Stark.”

“Seen them?”

Peter nods, bangs falling over his brow as he says, “Yeah, there were these massive guys and they had these whips that they were using on him… I had to do something.”

“Peter I know you want to save them, but where are we going to put an elephant?”

Peter hugs the baby elephant’s neck as their trunk wraps around Peter’s ankle.

Tony walks towards the elephant, “tell me you haven’t named him?”

“Doesn’t he look like a Tantor?”

“No, he doesn’t.”

Peter pets Tantor’s head as he says, “I think he does.”

“Okay, Peter how are we doing this?” Tony asks growing more concerned by the second.

Peter shrugs. “I figured you’d know, that’s why I brought him here.”

“Peter I’m a tech person not an elephant person.”

“I thought you were a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?”

“Okay, but is there anything in there that says elephant tamer?” Tony throws his hands up in the air, getting louder with each word.

“Don’t you have zoo friends or something? I just didn’t want to leave him at that circus thingy,” Peter says as he stands up and brings Tantor forward.

“I’ll make some phone calls and see what I can do.” Tony says as he gives in to the boy.

Peter drops the rope and hugs Tony around his waist, “Thank you! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, if he poops your cleaning it up.” Tony says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

Peter’s eyes widen as he looks to Tantor as the elephant starts to walk out of the living room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This was a part of the Spider-Verse Big Bang as a way to kickstart creativity and experiment with characters.  
> Find us at: spiderversebigbang.tumblr.com
> 
> We're still looking for participants!
> 
> Author Sign-Ups close: April 12th  
> Other Sign-Ups (artists, pinch-hitters, betas, and story coaches) close: May 10th
> 
> Hope to see you there!


End file.
